After the Hurricane
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Her hair looked longer, softer, and more beautiful than ever. It was sickening. She wasn't my Bella. I took a deep breath... Jacob's POV trying to get over Bella after she's been turned. T to M. Check out the completed ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**After the Hurricane **

By: Nicole Lopez

Summary: Takes place after Edward and Bella's wedding. Jake never split the pack or imprinted Reneesme, but instead tried to move on without Bella...

(A/N: I do not own the characters and haven't actually finished the book, but I got inspired to start this. It was supposed to be a one shot song fic, but it's still in progress. Comment and review. Luv. --NL)

* * *

Leah stood staring at me with her eyes that always seemed to be watching, judging, mocking me. I turned away in disgust. I was afraid to let her see my eyes, afraid to let her see how much I was hurting inside because it made me look weak.

So what if I had finally lost Bella for good? She married Edward, she made her choice right? I needed to get over it, I knew that I did but I wanted to do it on my own time, where Leah wasn't peering around every corner and where I wouldn't be surrounded Seth who could read into the deepest corners of my mind.

Being a werewolf had its disadvantages. Right now, Leah Clearwater was pain number one.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, my fingers turning into fists and my fists covering up the inner torture that was burning me apart from the inside.

"Whatever you need oh great alpha." She muttered sarcastically, closing the gap between us and placing her body dangerously close to mine.

"Leah. Don't."

"What's your excuse now Jacob? You don't have Bella to worry about. No one is going to see us and if they do, who cares?" She looked up at me, expecting me to make the first move as usual. Not so deep down I knew that Leah was with me to make Sam jealous.

And I had used her to make Bella jealous only … Bella didn't care who I slept with. It didn't matter because she had still married Edward and she was still going to let him turn her.

"She's out of my life … can you give me a sec?" I wondered, trying to figure out what to do. Leah watched me patiently as I began to wonder if this thing was more complicated than our pseudo-relationship which was really based on comfort and sex … a lot of it.

"Whatever you're feeling, I can relate too, which means I'm hurting just as much as you are." Leah responded candidly, sliding her hands around my waist and creeping up on me from the back. "Don't make yourself miserable." She added, kissing the top of my shoulder blade carefully. That was a high as she could reach.

By now I was 6'3 and still growing. At least she could kiss me more easily than Bella. Bella …

Silently, I stripped off my clothing as Leah smiled, victorious. Even through her smile, I could see the pain, the hurt, the—Feeling of her lips pressed against mine, of her nude breasts tickling my body and beckoning me closer. I didn't deny either of us the little solace that we had left.

After we had drank our share of each other and engaged in an intimacy I would have never have shared with any other girl, in fear of accidently losing control and killing her, Leah lay next to me cold and silent as usual.

I reached for her, pulling the wolf girl's body closer and closer to mine until our temperatures merged and burned into the sheets under us. "Shh." I whispered as I felt wet tears on the pillow next to me. "We'll figure out a way." I promised, kissing behind her neck as a gesture of being loving.

"Maybe there isn't. If this hasn't freed me … I don't know if anything can." Leah's voice broke as I allowed her to turn and face me, still wrapped in my arms.

"I promise I'll figure it out." I replied, wondering why my attempt at imprinting her hadn't worked. I still didn't really understand how it worked, mostly because I had never felt an irresistible urge to unearth it, but I thought that maybe my connection with Leah would be enough.

"Hmm." She muttered her eye lashes fluttering down and then back up at me. "At least you've gotten better."

"What does that mean? I've always been _good_." I answered, loving Leah's way of bouncing back from nearly every emotion. Only anger and bitterness permeated with her always.

"Before you were with me you couldn't kiss. You couldn't …" She made the hand gestures for what we just did, which made me grin big time.

"I was good and you know it."

"This time … eh." Leah shrugged with a hint of lightheartedness in her voice.

"I can do better than that and I'll prove it." I played along, kissing Leah with such force and passion that I allowed her to see visions of her future, a future free of being defined as the rejected ex-lover of the community's head werewolf.

"Better." She moaned, placing her lips onto mine once more and temporarily tapping into my power to show me how she saw things.

I saw Leah, free from Sam's imprint, happy and carefree with … me by her side. When she finally came up for air, I gasped.

"Relax. It's just a vision." She curled herself close to me and I wrapped my arms around her to shield her from the outer forces when it was the inner demons that were tearing her down. It was because of this, my lack of other options and genuinely looking out for myself and the lessening of my own heartache that I began 'seeing' Leah for real.

* * *

"Sam's calling us." Leah burst into my house informing me of the latest news. This she did before looking down at her hands as her body started to tremble. After all this time, she still couldn't control her rage.

"I guess we have to go, don't we?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair and not bothering to throw on a shirt.

"We don't." Leah explained, rushing up to me. "You should be alpha. Your bloodline is--"

"Stop it." I demanded as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"When are you going to grow some balls and step up to the plate?" She growled. I knew what this was about. She was afraid to turn into a werewolf around the guys because then they would know … they would know about what was going on with us.

If I saw her naked in front of everyone again, I wouldn't be able to control my thoughts, and even though Sam was completely in love with Emily, what I was doing felt a little too backstabbing.

"You don't understand Leah. I just--"

"Just shut up Jake." She shook her head in disgust. "I'll tell the guys that I can't find you, that you went off." Leah offered as I nodded. This could work. She glared at me for a while until I finally sighed.

"I don't want you to lie for me." I held out my hands as she walked into my arms, embracing me without embarrassment. We had gotten over those awkward moments just recently and it felt pretty … nice. "I'll face them." I promised, kissing the top of her head as she looked up.

"I really wish that they didn't know what I was thinking." Leah explained as I nodded, kissing her gently. "I don't want you to know either."

"Why not?" I grinned at her, anxious to hear the answer.

"It's private." She answered back, trying to press her lips together in order not to smile. Her attempt failed once I leaned back down, brushing my lips against hers. Leah placed her hands in the back pockets of my jean shorts, resting her head on my chest.

I held her close to me, feeling a line of wet tears stream down from the top of my chest. "Are you okay babe?" I held her face in my hands, unable to stop myself from kissing her again.

"I will be…" Leah responded, wiping her tears quickly before I could blink. She kissed me back forcefully, backing me into the wall so roughly that it left a crack. I grinned at her aggressiveness, which was refreshing since I was normally the one who chased after the girl.

Leah quickly ripped her shirt over her head, removing her bra quickly after. I loved the feel of her small, bare, smooth back. I loved being the only one that could see her so intimately, both on a physical and emotional level. I loved that she continuously challenged me.

In a fit of laughter and mutually shared smiles, she helped me to remove my pants as I felt a burst of happiness. I was almost giddy and it was because I didn't care about Bella at this moment. I didn't care about the fact that she was the first girl I used to think about when I woke up, or the thing that I went to sleep to.

Leah had a different energy to her that was so wild, unrestrained, and never left something to be desired. With Leah hovering over me, I asked her how'd she'd gone from crying to smiling so quickly. "Bi-polar much?"

"No." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. Then, she recounted her idea about what we could do today in lieu of following Sam's orders. It seemed so cathartic, so just free of everything. Something I really needed. And I was looking forward to deepening my connection with Leah and figuring out if it really was healthier than my ongoing obsession with Bella.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could try something new. Maybe if we do it while we're in wolf form--"

"Do you hear yourself?" I growled, disgruntled by how she had taken the idea of us sequestering ourselves somewhere in the wild where no one could find us and sullied it by alluding to its sexual undertones. It was like everything else that went on between us didn't happen. "Is sex all you care about?" I struggled to move, but she had pinned me down.

"No. It's not." Leah looked at me both tearfully and bitterly at the same time. "If you were hopelessly in love with and drawn to a guy that used to love you back just as much, but left you because he found someone _better_, you'd do everything you could to forget about him. I'm _trying_.

"But I've done as much as I can to get over it. I have to find a way to undo this imprint, to not be this unhappy and pissed all the time." She released me suddenly.

"So, you're just using me?" I accused, clinching my jaw while sitting up.

"Everyone uses everyone else." Leah barely looked at me as she said the words. "Come on. Let's go." She reached for my hand.

"No."

"_No?" _

"You ruined it." I responded, hopping out of the bed and starting to put my jean shorts back on.

"Don't be mad."

"I can't … be with you and the pack right now."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I muttered softly, not even knowing if I was going to come back.

* * *

As soon as I allowed the distance between Leah and I to widen, I felt so alone. And when I felt alone, I thought about Bella more than ever. She was probably a bloodsucker now, ready to kill whatever was in her view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tears Start Flowing and the Wind Starts Blowing**

**

* * *

  
**

(A/N: This chapter has been done for weeks and I have 1-3 more chapters until it's all finished. I hope you enjoy. I apologize for the delay. Luv. --NL)

* * *

As soon as I allowed the distance between Leah and I to widen, I felt so alone. And when I felt alone, I thought about Bella more than ever. She was probably a bloodsucker now, ready to kill whatever was in her view.

There was just something … something about her that I couldn't let go of. I had to know. I had to see. When I arrived at the Cullen's doorstep, before I could even knock, it opened. "Now's not a good time to try and see her." Alice stated abruptly, ready to close the door.

I could hear sounds of scrambling and chaos in the background, sounds that weren't synonymous to the Cullen household.

"When should I come back by?"

"We're going to be leaving soon so … it's best that you don't come back at all." Alice closed the door firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled, finding an alternate way into the house, but Alice was standing in front of me before I could even execute the plan. I hated that they could predict what I was going to do before I even did anything.

"Jacob. Don't make this difficult." Alice explained as though she were ready to fight. I was ready for anything. I'd do anything to see Bella, as usual.

"Is she okay? I'm not going anywhere until--"

"I know. You can see her but … at your own risk." She gave me a look that was way too cynical and evil to come from such a seemingly delicate being. I wasted no more time on her, instead running downstairs towards the commotion.

"Restrain her!" A rough voice demanded.

"Bella. Bella." I could hear Edward's voice plea. "Concentrate." He demanded. A few moments later, the house was filled with a sudden calm as I saw her for the first time since the transformation. Bella Swan, a shell of who she used to be, looked at me with red blood-shot eyes which looked hungry and very un-human.

Her pale white skin made my stomach churn and although her hair looked longer, softer, and more beautiful than ever it was sickening. She wasn't my Bella. I took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Bella. I came to see…"

"Jake." She whispered, a flicker of recognition crossing her face, but the Cullen clan refused to let her go.

"What are you doing?" I wondered as they successfully tied her in one of those straight jacket things.

"She's not stable." Jasper answered, taking cover in one of the shadows.

"Stable?"

"It's not safe for you to be here Jacob." Edward commented looking extremely forlorn and contemplative.

"I can handle it."

"No. You can't. A vampire's venom is fatal to anything that it touches, werewolves included." Edward explained.

"Bella would never--"

"Look _dog_, you're not wanted here. Why don't you just go home?" Rosalie spoke up angrily.

"Not until I talk to her." I remained persistent, wondering how Bella could have trouble not biting me when she had just had a very helpless newborn.

"Carlise and Esme need to take her away for a while … until we learn to deal with Bella."

"Well, like it or not … I'm not leaving." And I didn't. I frequented the Cullen's house everyday, waiting for the chance to talk to Bella and to have her to myself. Until then, I waited and … tried to make peace with the pack.

* * *

Finally, I got that chance. I was neglecting my pack duties and Sam was growing less and less patient with me, but I kept seeing Leah. She was just a distraction. Whenever I was with Bella, she was my world and whenever she wasn't around, Leah filled the void.

That was how she wanted it, so that was how I made it. Impersonal. Business. An opportunity too good to pass up. And now that I finally got the chance to be with Bella… Bella who looked at me like a rabid raccoon ready to attack anything in its course.

"Bella … are you okay? It's me, Jake." I reintroduced myself as she started to calm down a little. Her eyes, which were previously as large as small plates, were slowly returning to a more human size.

"Jake?" She looked at me and smiled. Bella tried to move closer to me, but Edward was still holding onto her, restraining her.

"Let her go." I demanded.

"Yeah Edward, it's okay. We've worked on this, remember? I can handle it." Bella slowly walked towards me and then quickened the pace before jumping into my arms.

"I've missed you." I whispered, trying to ignore the coolness of her skin and the acid smell of her body which made me want to turn away in repugnance.

"Me too … and I miss the way you used to smell." Bella joked, looking at me as I looked down at her. The moment was intimate and maybe a little too much so for a married woman.

"Umm … I think …" I cleared my throat as Bella pulled away, but we kept looking at each other and smiling, even when Edward wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"I think it'll be alright if Jake and I spent some time together."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "But we have to take you to the basement." Edward explicated. As I followed them, he informed me that Bella had to be watched controlled, locked up. When I was ready to leave, I had to lock her down there … like an animal. When I tried to get some sort of reasoning for this craziness, Edward told me that it was the only way to make sure that she didn't hurt anyone.

"If she tries to attack you, give her this." He handed me a steel needle filled with some sort of vampire tranquilizer. I tried to smell It and see what it was but was sealed with something … I knew that Edward was reading my mind and that he was getting a kick out of it. I felt him smirk as I placed the needle into my back jean pocket and finally got to spend some time, alone with Bella.

"Finally." I smiled once we were all alone. Bella smiled back, but her eyes were calculating. I could see all of the differences in her, but I wasn't going to let that change how I felt about her. I was in love with Bella and always would be.

"What have you been up to?" Bella asked as I sat next to her with my arm around her neck.

Not wanting to talk about Leah, I switched everything back to her. "How's it feel being one of the undead?"

"Not as awful as you would think. I can really see things like never before. Even the lightest sound … and the smells. It's amazing." She gushed.

"But they still have you locked up in here, treating you like a child."

"They have to. I'm not stable."

"There you go, always defending them. The Cullens can do no wrong to you." I stood up, angrily. Bella always found a way to bring out my temper.

"I _am_ a Cullen now."

"Only by name." I snorted. "How are you ever going to experience your new … life if they're always holding you back? I believe in you Bella and I know you wouldn't kill anyone."

"You think so?" Her eyes shimmered looking a little less serial-killer like and more doe-like. I nodded, hugging her as I held my breath while doing so. Even though she was still Bella, her body was one of a vampire, one being that my body still had an adverse reaction to, no matter what.

* * *

_You missed the rounds again Jacob_, Sam complained to me. I nodded, accepting whatever 'punishment' that he would create, but I didn't care. Right now, I would make nice with the group and then go back to seeing Bella again.

Since distancing myself from Leah, Bella stayed on my mind like a constant, like a drug. I dreamt about her more vividly than ever before. I loved being able to have an almost identical relationship with her as before except that she refused to kiss me.

And that her smell repulsed me. But she was still Bella and would always be my number one.

_Still thinking about the vamp? _Leah wondered sardonically.

That comment turned my attention back to Leah and why I was really starting to hate her. I didn't allow myself to think about the fact that she admitted that I was just something she could use and toss but … what did she know about Bella and I? Bitter people like her just didn't get it.

_No. I'm thinking about getting rid of you._ I answered back with as much abhorrence as I could muster up.

_Cool it_. Sam ordered.

_I'm not the one being a big baby about everything. People use people … right Sam? _Leah wondered, not being as subtle as she could have. I knew she was referring to what Sam did to her … I could feel her anguish and so could everyone else.

_See what I mean Sam? You're always talking about us needing to be stronger, but what could be stronger than a pack without a weak link?_

_How am **I **the weak link? _Leah howled, angrily.

_You cause dissention in the group. _I answered back simply.

_And werewolves aren't supposed to be girls. It adds a weird dimension. _Quil backed me up as I could hear the other guys start to agree. They wanted to kick her out of the group, if that was even possible.

_It's not_. Sam responded allowing his mind to roam freely and briefly to his relationship with Leah and his possible culpability in all of this. Then quickly, it all went away and his conscious was clear. I realized that he didn't care about Leah one way or the other.

He didn't even feel any remorse for what he had done. _The relationship between you two is toxic to the group. I can feel your hate, distrust … penetrating through my mind. Fix it. You have a week. _

Sam and the others walked away, Seth giving me a sympathetic because he knew better than anyone what it was like being around Leah all the time. I sighed, rolling my eyes yet allowing myself to face Leah.

Outside of my wolf body, I waited for her to transform back. She did, peering at me from behind the bushes as though she were hiding.

"You heard Sam … start apologizing." I ordered.

"Maybe if you were alpha, that statement would hold some weight, but you don't matter that much."

"Did I ever? I thought we were just using each other, remember?" I shot back, turning away from her.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive." Leah rushed out of the bushes, placing her arm around my left bicep as I jerked away from her, leaving her to stumble backwards, caught by surprise.

"I'm not sensitive."

"You _are_." She caught up with me again, catching my eye this time. I remained firm. I would not budge this time. "Do you want to know why I say you're sensitive … besides crying over the fact that I want you for sex … I don't know if you remember my cousin Karima."

"Yeah . I remember her." I grumbled, thinking about the half-black Quilete girl that no one wanted to accept because she wasn't 'one of us.' Her mother had died and she was sent to live on the res. With her father's family … _Leah's _family.

"She was like a sister to me and what you did…"

"I know what I did." I groaned, not wanting to get into this. I remembered standing up for Karima and saving her life. I remembered Leah telling me that she was forever indebted to me. I remembered what it was like to crush on an older woman, a _true _older woman who was six years my senior. Then, I remembered seeing her fall in love with Sam. Damn.

"I wish I could read your mind right now." She added quietly. "I just don't know why this is so complicated. Do you … feel something for me?" Leah looked at me powerlessly.

My gaze wavered, telling her everything she needed to know. "Jake … whatever happens between us, it's strictly business. We are _both _are using each other." She admitted, waiting for my reply before pressing her warm body against mine.

"Is that an apology? You suck at it." I stated, hugging her closely with Leah resting her face against my chest. I was grateful that she didn't keep asking me questions about how I felt. It was great to know that I didn't have to think about Leah outside of the bounds of being an annoying additive.

"Can't be any worse than your love making." She challenged as I tried not to look disappointed. I wanted to know how she really felt about … me, but at least this way we were on safe territory.

"You know I put it down." I joked as Leah laughed off my attempt at being smooth. That just wasn't me. She stood on the tips of her toes, as I lowered my head so that our lips could meet and dance. Leah kissed me with such tenderness that I almost thought she meant it.

I was fixated on Leah, panting and taken aback by it all. She was biting her lip seductively, waiting a few seconds before wrapping her body around mine as I lifted her off the ground with ease.

The force with which she jumped onto my body almost caused us to fall to the ground. Once again, I was able to feel the smoothness of her bare back and the feel of her thighs caressing my body.

As I lay beside her after we'd had our make-up sex, I stroked her hair unable to be completely emotionless about this entire situation. I pressed my lips together, with thoughts of Leah and Bella taking turns and fighting for my undivided attention.

Soon after, once daybreak came, I gave Leah one last kiss and she retaliated by giving my 'flat ass,' as she called it a little slap. "Wait." Leah called back, running and jumping onto my back.

"What's this?"

"I think we should get out … away from the reservation and super-human beings." She whispered into my ear, running her tongue along its outside before giving me a quick kiss on the nape of my neck. I could feel my body shake and react.

Leah jumped down and then gave me a little push. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" I joked, turning around as Leah placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Just kidding. I'll be there. I promise."

"Thursday night." Leah added, as I nodded struggling between leaving her for Bella or staying. I compromised by cupping her face and kissing her like I'd only ever dreamed of kissing Bella. "Hmm … Better."

Satisfied, I left Leah behind, ignoring the empty sensation that was welling up inside of meand headed past the barrier line, to my Bella.

* * *

(A/N: Review... )


	3. The Way You Broke My Heart and Now

**Chapter Three: The Way You Broke My Heart and Now I'm Left with the Pain **

* * *

A few days later

"Where have you been?" Leah wondered, putting on earrings and trying to make herself look less rugged. I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to take her out tonight. Damn. My mind was so focused on Bella sometimes that everyone else was forgotten.

"I needed time to myself."

"Don't make me turn into wolf girl and read your mind." She threatened, not seeming to be concerned that I had been sneaking off to see Bella. "Come here." Leah pulled me into her, resting her arms around my neck and looking at me so ardently, I felt that she could see right through me.

"I missed you." I muttered, our lips meeting softly. I pressed my forehead against hers close enough to feel her happiness.

"You're a really bad liar." Leah stole another kiss, pulling herself away from me and rushing to her room as I lay down on her living room couch. "Which one is better?" She came back with two different dress choices, one short and full and the other long and form-fitting.

"Since when do you care about looking like a girl?"

"Shut up ass." Leah hit me with one of the dresses. "We are going out tonight and I am going to find me a boy."

"A boy?" I sat up, my muscles tensing up and rage running through my body. What the hell? Leah and I weren't committed. We didn't talk about how we felt or if we felt anything towards each other…

"Yeah." She broke out into a smile before jumping onto me and lacing her hands in mine. I kissed her suddenly, to let her know that I wouldn't be giving this up that easily. "You still have some fight in you?" She asked in between kisses as my hands found themselves under her shirt and rapidly rising. "Don't rip this one, okay? I like this shirt."

"I like it too." I answered, slipping it off her skin easily. Leah reached for the button on my pants as I stopped her because I didn't want to lose the vamp tranquilizer. "I'll do it."

"Okay." She got up, her legs stretched on either side of me. As I finished removing them, I thought about how long we would be able to keep this up. How long until everyone knew?

"Jake. Pay attention." Leah demanded, kissing me roughly and bringing back to reality. I grinned thinking about how good this was going to be. And the worst part was that it never seemed to get old. I was becoming addicted.

* * *

That night, I managed to get a hold of one of Edward's luxury vehicles as a thanks for how I was helping out the Cullens. Whatever. It was all for Bella, not for him.

In a way, the reason why I borrowed the car anyway was because …. I wanted to make up for forgetting about Leah, but also with the way she was dressed, a beat-up motorcycle wouldn't cut it. She deserved better.

"You look tense. Relax." Leah placed her hand on my knee, squeezing it encouragingly. I licked my lips in anticipation, thinking about what she had said about finding another guy. Was she serious?

"Leah … did I … do something wrong?" I wondered, feeling like an idiot for being so vulnerable, but wanting some real answers from her.

"Do you need me to stroke your ego? Oh, great alpha you can do no wrong…." She joked sarcastically as I refused to smile. This was serious and soon Leah picked up on it. "Okay Jake. What's this about? Sam?"

"No." That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. "Should it be about him?"

"Only if Bella is involved." Leah turned to look at me. She clutched my jaw and I slammed my foot onto the gas.

"Why can't you just get over him Leah? I've been doing everything I can and…"

"Is that really true?" Leah asked as I grew silent. "Have you really been giving me all you can offer?"

"No." I grumbled, slowing down the car. "I still love Bella. I've been going to see her everyday and it's almost like … nothing's changed." I confessed, awaiting Leah's reaction. I knew that she was going to be seriously pissed.

"Glad you're honest." She said cheerfully. "I know you've been seeing Bella and so does everyone else … we're not stupid Jacob." Leah pulled down the vanity mirror and leaned closer to the front. She pouted her lips before applying a little more lip gloss.

"And you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Leah shrugged, raising her eyebrows at me. There was so much loaded stuff behind her phrase, but I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't feel anything for Leah. Bottom line.

"Turn here." She directed me as I pulled into the parking lot and saw the long line of people waiting to get in. We walked towards the building, her deep golden brown legs seeming to go on forever and glisten.

"Have you gotten taller?"

"Heels, remember?" Leah responded. "But aside from that, yeah. You're not the only one with this insatiable ability to mature and mature." I nodded, noticing that her breasts were propped up, looking much larger and rounder than I had remembered…

"Yeah." I muttered absentmindedly, not ready to walk in here and see other guys ogling her. I wouldn't like it at all.

"Come on." She urged me, taking my hand and rushing me to the front of the line. "There's no reason for us to have to wait." I nodded again, secretly enjoying the feeling of her hand clutching onto mine. But then I had to remind myself that this was Leah and she was just not … the kind of girl you fell for.

* * *

Leah led the way, getting us into the club within a couple of minutes, easily. I leaned in towards her trying to give her some sort of compliment, but she had already detachedmy hand from hers and headed to the bar.

Reluctantly I followed; trying to make conversation with her but Leah was already in the zone and completely giving me the shaft. I sighed, deciding that it was best to start off with something to drink so I was at least doing something besides gawking at her.

But I still looked over at her from time to time. Leah looked so comfortable, talking and dancing with the complete strangers around her as if she had known them for years. Leah was never this free back at the reservation. Whatever chip she usually had on her shoulder had been checked at the door.

I don't know how long I sat and watched her in awe before deciding to approach her again.

"Are you avoiding me?" I whispered into her ear as Leah looked at me with surprise.

"Not at all." I could see the smirk on her face even though only her eyes seemed to change.

"Then … what's with this?"

"I came here to dance and you wanted to stay glued to the bar." Leah shrugged, resuming her dance. Once she realized that I wasn't on the same page as her, she came behind me and placed her hands on my hips. "Do you think you can let me take charge?" She joked moving my body left and right, mimicking the moves of a salsa dancer.

When she felt that I had finally gotten it, Leah and I formed our own groove with her in front of me fully uninhibited. I pressed my lips together in anticipation and disgust. I couldn't wait for us to get out of here and be alone and I was pissed that I felt this way. Not Leah.

* * *

"There's something I want to do to you." I whispered to Leah as soon as we left the club. Her hand was in mine and that was enough to render my self-control nonexistent.

"You've gotten bold." Leah smiled, resting her head against my shoulder. "I like that … maybe you do have the makings of an alpha."

"I don't think I'd be any good--"

"Are you kidding me? Jake, I know what's in your head. I know all the crazy ideas you come up with and how Sam takes credit for the good ones. You're not fooling anyone by hiding in the shadows. It doesn't cover up your amazingness."

"Wow. You must really like me."

"Just … this much." She moved her two fingers apart by less than an inch. We both laughed and then she turned to face me. "I'm glad we did this tonight." Leah hugged me tightly and almost unsurely.

"Yeah. Me too." We kissed, unable to maintain such distance between us for much longer. When I finally stopped for air, Leah had already gone from hot to cold. "And look what I got." She gloated, showing me a handful of phone numbers written on miscellaneous substances.

"What the hell?" I muttered, pissed. Why was she doing this? Why did I care?

"Are you mad?" Leah half-smirked, biting her lip and chasing after me. "Out-running me is useless. Even in these heels, I'll catch you."

"Damn right, I'm fucking mad. Why the hell bring me here if you're planning out a line of guys you want to screw?"

"Who said anything about screwing anyone? That's what I have you for." She argued again, running her hands up my shirt and along my bare back.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" I barked. "This is serious Leah. You're the … only one I've slept with. That should mean something."

"It means you were the only one stupid enough to give into your thoughts about 'doing' me. You're not the only pack member who's thought about it--"

"Shut up Leah."

"Embry's thought about _doing _me as a cheerleader."

"Stop it."

"And every now and again Sam thinks about what it was like having me sexually."

"Shut the fuck up. Don't mention him, ever**." **I backed Leah into the side of the car as she continued to stare at me, fear being the last emotion to cross her face. She looked amused more than anything else, amused and pleased.

"If you want to ever be able to compare to Sam, you're gonna have to man up _Jacob_. He was able to tell me how he felt. I always knew how he felt about me because he said it, _explicitly_. I never had to guess."

"I'm not Sam." I growled back.

"Let's just stop playing around and get down to it. Do you feel something for me Jacob?"

"What?"

"Answer it. Do you want this fling to go somewhere? Do you want to get to know me? Do you care about my fears, my dreams, my future or am I just your 'first,' and you're temporarily caught up?"

"No … I mean … I don't know … Yes."

"Okay. Then … yes you said?" Leah sighed. "You tell me something real about yourself. In return, anything you want to know about me, I'll share." She clinched her jaw as my heart started beating louder and louder in anticipation.

"Yeah. I agree … let's be real with each other."

"Good …" Leah laced her hands in mine again. "Tonight, going out with you dancing has completely taken my mind off of Sam and my fear of still loving him fifty years from now. Even more than that, I've been wondering if I've missed my chance. Sam used to love me and I'm not too sure that there will ever be another man in my life who'll love me back … especially since I'm such a pain in the ass."

"That you are." I chimed in, "but it's growing on me." I opened the car door for her as she took the wheel, taking me to somewhere new. After a while, she started talking again.

"Let's go somewhere where we can be free." Leah stopped the car and hopped out, removing her party clothing and transforming into her wolf self and I followed. With the adrenaline pumping and the excitement about being with Leah, I would have followed her to the end of the moon.

But I only had to go as far as a local lake. Leah drove into the water, changing back into her human form as I followed eagerly. "Ever been skinny dipping before?" She joked, swimming around for a while before approaching me. I shook my head, allowing her to teach me something new, once again, before I decided to give her what she wanted this entire time.

With my body pressed firmly against the back of hers, I became one with Leah … but this time not just as human Jacob. We explored each other in every way possible, as two separate beings and I never wanted it to end. It was beautiful.

Leah fell asleep in my arms, the hairs on her body hooking onto mine and my hands were unable to stay away from her. Lying there so still and so unperturbed**, **Leah was truly beautiful and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

* * *

"Wake up." I muttered, kissing Leah's forehead, cheek and neck until she obliged.

"Where are we?" She asked, realizing that she was nude in my arms.

"How do you feel?" I caressed her hair gently. After the way things went down, I couldn't imagine Leah still feeling that way about Sam. Last night's events had even renderedme different … from the honesty to the physical … everything was just gelling.

"Like my entire body hurts." Leah admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you … I just got a little carried away."

"It's alright. You should see yourself." She pointed to my arm which was filled with remnants of bites and scratch marks. "Don't ever apologize for doing what you did." She kissed me rapidly standing up and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Pack duties. They're probably worried about us."

"So what?" I followed her.

"Oh. You want more?" Leah grinned. "We have a little time before they start searching for us." She sauntered over me, pretending like she was coming in for a kiss but turning around and pulling my body onto hers. Kissing her neck lustfully, I didn't care who saw us or if I should feel morally guilty for this. After last night, I would never deny Leah again.

We both changed into wolf form, but when our pleasure had reached its height and we both wanted more, I transformed back. Leah followed suit, kissing me as though I were her life force.

As I felt her body tighten around mine and the moans of pleasure escape both our mouths, Leah giggled and I smiled back at her. I felt happy. She felt joy and I felt that we were unstoppable. Just when the tension between us intensified, I heard the snap of a branch. Instantly, we pulled away from each other, our libidinous actions paused and panic took over.

"Who's there?" I called, standing in front of her as a protective gesture.

"Seth?" Leah wondered as the figure started to turn away. We both exchanged looks, not knowing how it was and dying to know what type of damage control needed to be done.

* * *

(A/N: One more chapter to go! And if you want more Twilight stories from me, check out **H.A.T.E.U. **about Leah and **South of Nowhere **about Jacob!! –NL)


	4. After the Hurricane

**Chapter Four: After the Hurricane**

* * *

Leah and I ran after Seth in a hurry. "Please. Seth! Turn around!" Leah bellowed as her younger brother stopped in his tracks. "What did you see?" She wondered, panting loudly now.

"Everything … I saw it all." Seth narrowed his eyes at me. "How could you guys do this? What's wrong with you? Isn't the pack divided up enough?"

"You don't get it Seth." Leah tried to explain, still fully naked in front of her brother. "Jacob has been helping get _over _Sam. I'm sorry you saw what you did…"

"And I'm sorry you did it."

"Could you just try not to say anything or think anything … not until I figure out how to approach Sam about this?" I requested, finally able to formulate sentences.

"We have a pack meeting. You know where…" Seth replied back.

"Seth, come on. Let us handle this and please just try." Leah backed me up, saying the things that I was too speechless to say. It was going to be hard enough for me to tear Leah from my mind, but to ask Seth not to think about us naked …

"I'll try … for my _sister_." He hissed, turning back around and disappearing into the woods.

"How long do you think it's going to last?" I wondered, unable to spend any more time apart from her. I hugged her from the back, my body cupping hers and fitting perfectly.

"This is what got us into trouble." Leah muttered as my lips swept the side of her neck. I was so close to saying something to her that I shouldn't … so close to being real with her since I realized that what was between us was more than physical.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"No, I wanted it … I still want it." Leah finished, turning to look at me with a worried yet seductive look on her face. I kissed her avidly with a host of licentious thoughts adulterating in my mind, of things I wanted to do with her. It was like she opened up this completely hidden part of me.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I promised as we restarted what we did earlier, only a little more hurriedly and a little more concerned about who saw. At this point, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Leah.

* * *

As Leah and I stood face to face with the rest of the pack, I tried to distance myself from her. I transformed into a werewolf and allowed myself to think as disdainfully about her as Sam did.

_It's about time_. Embry thought as I snorted at him in response.

_We thought Leah had kidnapped you. _

_Unlikely. What's this meeting about?_

_Your vamp girlfriend. _Sam answered. _I've been talking to the community. They want to know when the Cullens are leaving and taking their monster with them. _

_How would I know? _I forced myself not to grow annoyed. Bella again. It always went back to Bella. Sam, myself, and the others went back and forth on this until Leah started talking and moved over to me. I was getting so tired of this back and forth. Why did I have to choose? Why black or white and no gray?

_You spend enough time with her. _Paul noted as I tried not to look at Leah. I wanted to think about whether or not this would hurt her, but I couldn't. It was hard enough not to think about the sex.

_I don't know much of anything._ I thought, refusing to through Bella to the wolves but it was so hard to lie to them when they could hear everything I was thinking.

_Liar. _Seth replied, his eyes showing that he knew more than he was saying.

_Don't_. I demanded.

_What's going on here? What is it? _Leah remained quiet as I buried my snout into the dirt and focused on something else.

_As your alpha, you have to tell me_.

_Seth, don't._ By the time Leah said these words, it was too late. Seth was already looking back and forth between us as the vivid image of us passed through his mind, and consequently through the minds ofthe entire pack. We found out that Seth could not only share his thoughts, but his memories as well.

My immediate reaction was to protect Leah. I pounced in front of her, ready to defend her and answer everyone's questions.

_You … I should toss you out of the pack. _Sam sneered at Leah.

_As if you haven't already. You treat me like I'm disposable._

_Because you are._

_No she's not. _I added.

_And you … You know the rules of imprint. I hope you're ready. _Sam howled as I braced myself for the fight of my life and it was … a fight to the death and if I lost, it could very well be both myself _and _Leah who would die. But rules were rules and … once someone was imprinted, they weren't free to do what Leah and I had been doing, especially since the Alpha had done the imprint.

* * *

Sam pounced at me immediately, something that I was completely expecting. I could still hear his thoughts, his anger over what I had done, his anger over Leah and a twinge of hurt. I didn't want Sam to feel betrayed but I didn't feel sympathy for him.

He caused this. That thought allowed me to narrow my eyes and pace myself for a long fight. I anticipated each one of his moves before me made them, easily gliding out of the way or using his own force and power against him.

After a strenuous battle of back and forth, I alas had Sam in the losing position. He lay helplessly below me with my claws inching towards his neck.

_You know the rules. _Sam glared, taking his fate with great dignity, just like a true leader should.

_Jacob don't. Don't kill him … even though he deserves it. _Leah chimed in as I growled and turned suddenly. After everything he said, Leah still wanted to save him. That had to mean something.

I took my human form and ran off into the woods. Soon after Leah followed and reached for my hand.

"What's with the running?"

I shrugged it off.

"Jacob, talk to me." Leah demanded as I pressed my lips together. I couldn't tell her that I was jealous of Sam. I couldn't ruin the progress we'd made so I kept my mouth shut. "Fine." She let go of my hand. "Run off. Be a little bitch."

I did. I kept going, not even noticing that another pack member had joined us. I had to get out of this. So I ran to Bella.

* * *

I couldn't tell if Bella knew what was going on or not, but I was plagued majorly. I wasn't even able to concentrate on our time together. I forgot about the tranquilizer, Bella being 'dangerous' and everything.

I tried not to focus on my feelings of inadequacy. And then I sulked into the night….

* * *

**48 Hours Later**

I was now at the point where I'd realized that my meetings with Bella were getting me nowhere and that I needed to man up and talk to Leah like she wanted me to. With a sigh, I trotted back towards the reservation, dreading it but knowing it would come to this, eventually.

It wasn't long before I was back in my animal form and I listened and waited to hear thoughts, criticisms, mocks … something from my pack mates, but all I could hear was silence. The deafening silence didn't start to bother me until I went back home and saw that my dad was missing.

"Dad … Billy!" I yelled, transforming back to my normal self. I searched the house until I saw it. His wheelchair was tipped over. Panic ran through me. I knew that he couldn't get anywhere without it and if it was lying here, I wondered where it was.

"Dad!" I screamed again, running to the nearest house. I knocked on the door. No answer. Then I went to the next house. No answer. Again and again until I finally ran into the first sign of life since I'd returned, Leah.

"Where is everyone? What the hell is happening?"

"Vampire attack." Leah's eyes flickered at me accusingly. Her intensity drew me in, almost abating my ability to concentrate on the crisis of the moment.

"I had nothing to do with this." I answered, reaching for her and hoping that she wouldn't pull away from me.

"I know. You're not a bloodsucker." I could see that Leah looked more like her old self, hardened, bitter and bruised up. I hugged her suddenly, resting my chin on top of her head comfortably until she asked, "It's your girlfriend isn't it?"

"My … what?"

"She went out on a thirst for blood. I've never seen one of them move so fast before. And as of now … you and I seem to be the only ones left."

"What? You're joking right?" I took a few paces away from Leah.

"No Jake. This is serious." Leah clutched the sides of my arms. "If there are survivors, I haven't seen any."

"But what about my dad? Seth … Sam… Embry--"

"Don't ask me hard questions right now." Leah fought back tears. "I-I don't know where Seth is but Sam sent out orders to have half of us guard the reservation and he sent me a little further out. When I came back, it looked like this …" She took my arm and dragged me out of the open.

"I don't believe Bella would do this."

"But she would. She's not human anymore." Leah explained as I reached up to touch the side of her face. She winced. There was a huge gash across her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, kissing her briefly before Leah moved away.

"We don't have time for that. She's coming back. I can feel it."

* * *

I followed Leah's lead and transformed into my wolf self, ready to attack. A huge wave of disbelief fell over me. This whole situation felt like some erroneousattempt to test me and I was just waiting for everyone to pop up and tell me that I had passed.

But Leah's face looked way too acuteand serious for this to be a cruel joke. We waited in the bushes until we saw what looked like a survivor heading towards us.

_Don't move_. Leah ordered.

_It's Sue … your mother … she needs help._

_It's a trap_. Leah thought and I could hear her calculating different alternatives to get out of this situation. Not one ended with the three of us alive.

Ignoring her demands, I rushed out Sue trying to protect her, but a being much faster than I swooped in ahead of me and scooped her up. I heard a scream and then the sounds of teeth sinking into soft, gooey, human flesh.

Growling, I pounced at the creature who stopped, turned and looked at me. It was both the most beautiful and gruesome sight I had seen, watching Bella suck Sue Clearwater's blood nearly dry …

_No_. I heard Leah yell, a little dilatory but she chased down Bella. I followed as Leah and Bella took turns attacking one another.

I was trying to figure a way out of this. If I could just talk to Bella …

_Don't be stupid Jacob. She's killed both our parents. The only way to stop her is death, now … help me. _Leah demanded as I found myself taking her lead once again and maneuvering so that the two of us had the upper hand.

As we executed the plan to kill Bella, I wondered where the other Cullens were. I wondered how Bella had gotten out and then I remembered my mistake. It was my fault. I had forgotten to lock her up. Clearing that thought from my head, I remembered the tranquilizer. I had to go get it.

_There's no time Jake. _

_Yes, there is. _I answered back, retreating to my house and then returning to see that Leah had managed to temporarily restrain Bella.

_You must kill her. Stake her in the heart and once she stops moving, slice her head off. _

_Leah … why don't you do it? I can't._

_Fine. Hold this. _Leah referred to the chain that kept Bella pinned to the tree behind her. I was surprised that this was enough to hold her until I saw the intricate way that Leah had laid everything out. There was no way that Bella could escape.

I took the reins as Leah wanted and she approached Bella in her human form, fully unprotectedapart from the stake that was in one hand and the tranquilizer in the other hand. As the wood approached Bella's heart, I started to panic looking back and forth between them.

I didn't want Bella to die. I didn't want Leah to die. I didn't.

_No. _I growled, letting go of the chains and releasing Bella before the stake could fully reach her heart. Blood flew everywhere as Bella sped off at the speed of light and Leah lay wounded with a huge wooden stake hanging out body, dangerously close to her heart.

"Leah?" I managed to get out in between pants, hovering over her body. "Leah … please…" I couldn't let her die. "Phase back." I commanded, remembering how that had once saved my life. "Just change back."

Leah groaned and ignored me as I carefully lifted her into the air.

* * *

As I carried Leah in my arms, naked and shaking with a huge cone of wood still attached to her skin, I was determined to save her, somehow. I had to. She was all that was left of us. "Leah …" I tried reasoning with her one more time. "Just change into your wolf form. Let it heal you."

"But why? You chose who you wanted to stay in this life with you."

"No, I didn't. I did something stupid. I wasn't thinking."

"Jake, you don't owe me anything as long as you don't regret this … I don't want you to regret this because you went with your heart. You chose the girl you loved."

"Leah, it's not about--"

"Yes it is!" Her voice temporarily grew stronger and knew that it was only the wolf part of her that kept her holding on this long. "I can't blame you for not loving me. Sam proved that I'm unloveable but I think that just maybe … I may have fallen for you." She smiled. "It's sad, I know but … you've done something to me Jacob."

At that moment, my throat felt dry and I was similarly unable to speak any words, but I was able to keep moving until I could find someone to help me.

"Just stop Jacob. Don't torture yourself." She touched the side of my face lovingly with a very serene gesture.

"I can't. Leah …" I got choked up and water swelled into my eyes. Temporarily, I lay her back onto the ground, watching the blood pour from her body like a broken dam, unable to be stopped by any force, natural or supernatural. "If you care about me at all. Please." I begged, cupping my lips to hers and showing her images similar to what she had once shown me.

In our minds, we could see the two of us together running through the woods, chasing after someone … a young child, _our _young child. Leah led the way with me struggling to keep a hold of her hand. Even as a pregnant woman, she was still strong, dominant and aggressive … all the things I admired about her.

I caught up to her just in time to detain her momentarily. My large hands cupped either side of her face as I kissed her lovingly. Yes, _lovingly_. They then slid to her stomach as I fell to my knees and put my lips to her belly. Leah looked down at me and I looked up at her, entranced and tangled in each other's eyes until our baby girl called to us.

"You can't catch me!"

"Go." I stood up easily as Leah took off running. I tried to end the vision there, but I found myself unable to return to reality. Leah took over and I could see the ring on her finger, the traditional Quilete marriage ceremony and … the first time I told Leah that I loved her.

"I can make visions just like you Jacob."

"It can be real though." I suggested, her eyes locking onto mine and immobilizing me. I felt Leah reach into my mind. I felt a huge energy surge between us and I felt … freed. A few seconds after, I still hadn't really realized what had happened, but I was completely connected to Leah.

I could hear what she was thinking, even though we were both still in human form. And worse off … I could feel her pain. The throbbing sensation of a huge wooden stake plunged between her chest and her shoulder left me with swallow breathing.

"Leah, please hold on. I think I may … love you." I whispered with lowered eyes. When I opened them, I expected a condescending remark from her that had some sense of underlying sexuality. Then I would say something just as lewd and salacious back, we'd have wild and crazy sex and we'd be back to normal.

However, there was nothing, nothing but silence.

And when I looked at Leah, I knew _why_. She was hardly moving, breathing, and her thinking had just … become completely erratic. The tears in my eyes that I had been holding onto early spilled out like liquid , it dawned on me, the reason why I felt so empty … Leah was leaving this life, had selfishlydecided to opt out, but not before letting her guard down and imprinting me.

She imprinted everything I had, everything I could offer and give her. Heart, body and soul … everything was longing for her, but I could no longer have it. Placing my face into her neck, I sobbed like a child since I had never felt pain this deep before. I was completely hollow without her and knew my only course of revenge would be to kill Bella. And killing her would be like having another part of me I couldn't imagine feeling any worse than I felt now. And I would happily kill Bella if it left me with some type of solace for losing Leah.

* * *

**(A/N: I know you are probably hating me right now for this ending but this story was always about Bella and how she's ruined Jacob's life hence the title and the Jazmine Sullivan song reference. I'm not a Bella-Jacob fan so I try **_**not **_**to pair them together, but I'm all about Jacob so … check out my crossover fic with **_**Vampire Diaries**_** and my other to random stories (Sam/Leah breakup and then random one-shots). Most of them are focused on Jacob. Review, even if you hated it. That's fine. I love comments [good and bad]. Luv. –NL) **


	5. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

I really need **ideas** about how to write this alternate ending. It won't be as long as Chapter Four but I feel kind of bad about the way I left it ... So, I need your ideas and **your help**!! I originally have Seth as the one who witnesses Leah with Jacob. Should I change that around? What should I do about the whole Bella thing? I'm trying to make an ending that's a little less abrupt, but still stick to the idea of the song the fic is based off of: _After the Hurrican_e**. **(It's about heartbreak and a failed relationship). **So shoot me a comment** of an idea of what you want and** DON'T WANT **to see happen. **  
**

**~Luv.~**

**-Nicole Lo  
**


	6. My Life is Shattered, I'm Left to Pick

Chapter Five: Alternate Ending (read after Chapter Three)

**My Life is Shattered and I'm Left to Pick up the Pieces**

* * *

Leah looked panicked, both of us thinking the worst thing. What if it wasn't Seth? She was worried that it was Sam, and I was thinking about it being Bella. Running past me in a hurry, Leah went one way and I stopped to put on some clothes, trailing after her and trying not to get distracted by her naked body. God, she was beautiful.

I had to give it to Leah, she was fast, so fast that by the time I caught up with her, she was already confronting the eavesdropper.

"Just had to come and see for yourself what was going on, didn't you?" Leah wondered, facing Sam as something told me to hide. I dodged and hid into the bushes, hoping no one had noticed me. They hadn't.

"Well, what did you find out?" Sam barked back, finding a way to make everything he said to Leah sound like an insult.

"He's not interested in being alpha so … you're safe."

"But did you get him to … I mean is he going to renounce it?"

"Hasn't he done that already?"

"No. There's a ceremony that he has to do. It will weaken him, but he'd never be able to go back and change his mind-"

"Did someone foresee something where Jacob is the Alpha? What the hell are you panicking about when he has no interest in this at all?" Leah wondered, cocking her head to the side and looking stunningly beautiful she was she was, all natural with no additives. Damn, I needed to stop thinking things like this about Leah. It was starting to freak me out.

"It's not your job to ask questions. You do what I say, and I release the imprint." Sam neared Leah as if he was going to kiss her, but he was really just playing with her, dangling himself over her just to pull back at the last second. It was cruel.

"I did what you asked and yet I'm still in love with you." Leah admitted, looking nearly broken. "I feel this ache so deeply for you and I just want you to look at me the way you used to, the way you look at Emily. How can you just-"

"Don't start this again Leah." Sam responded back pulling back and keeping the distance between them. "You better find a way to get him to agree to this, or you'll be loving me until the day you die … and if we keep these vamps around, that could be a couple of lifetimes."

"You wouldn't." Leah called back, water growing in her eyes.

"I would. Did you know that the only way to get rid of the imprint is death, well not unless I decide to release it?"

"Then I'll kill you." Leah threatened.

"You're not strong enough… and by the way, since when is sleeping with Jacob part of the deal?" Sam wondered, as I could sense a little territorialism. Jealousy was a little too extreme, but it was obvious that Sam disapproved with Leah being with me.

"He trusts me. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Are you trying to embarrass me? I can block what I saw out of my head, but Jacob's an open book and you're … weak. And everyone's going to be able to smell the sex on you. It's revolting." He spat out disgusted. "Go put some clothes on."

"It sounds like you're jealous." Leah teased, her tears going away, and arching her back to make herself look even better. Sam stopped in his tracks. "When can go right here, right now and no one would know. I can keep a secret."

"First off, I could _never _care about what happened to you and you actually think I'd touch you again? You're nothing to me Leah and you know what … the deal is off."

"No." Leah rushed over to him, pushing him forcibly into the nearest tree. "I will not let you leave me like this."

"You're worthless." He sneered, striking Leah to the ground as I could see her eyes turn. She was ready to attack and so was I. Sam walked away slowly, and confidently, knowing that he had broken Leah down so low that maybe she wouldn't be able to get up this time. Maybe she would just do them all a favor and curl up in a corner and die somewhere.

"If I said I was pregnant, would that change anything?" She muttered back and Sam shook his head in disbelief and she was left with a tear-stained face. Now, she was just getting desperate.

I could hate Leah right now. She had played me in the worst way possible, pretending to know me so that she could hurt me. Everything that she had done was for Sam's benefit. Everything.

I should've gone over there and said the most horrible things a guy could ever say to a girl, just so that she would hurt. I should've made her want to die, the way I wanted to but … the way that I felt about Leah was changing.

She wasn't just excess baggage in a pack that she didn't belong to. She belonged now to my world, with me. I shut my eyes, shaking my head at the thought, but it was too late for any of that. I felt everything that I had been hiding from myself force itself outwards, it pushed and pushed until it was released, against my will.

I thought that I was able to hold it off until the first wave touched her and then she looked at me. I knew that I had done something stupid, that I would never be able to live without her now.

In silence, I rushed to her side, feeling her hurt more deeply than ever. I could hear her thoughts, one swimming over the other, waves of emotions, despair, depression. Scooping Leah up, I watched her deep brown eyes melt onto mine, locked in like they would never be able to look away from hers again.

"It's okay." I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers, tearing myself away from her gaze and kissing Leah warmly, with no hidden agenda, no thoughts of sleeping with her. Just warmth. I could feel her calm down a little, our heart rates synchronize and I stood there, completely hypnotized by her.

"Jake, what did you do?" She asked, jaw clinched, but Leah knew what an imprint felt like more than I did. I kissed her again, in response, ignoring her growing anger, which I felt boiling inside of me. It was sweet and I didn't want to ever know what it felt like not to kiss her so I did it again.

Leah didn't pull away, but once I stopped she instantly started talking again. "Why would you do that? Don't you know you only imprint on someone you love? God, I'm stuck with you." Leah frowned, saying things that were the opposite of what she felt. I hoped.

"I saw you there and-"

"Save it." Leah tore herself from me, running off. I didn't know where she was going or when she'd be back, but I definitely felt the longing for her almost immediately.

* * *

Leah disappeared for a few weeks. At first, the guys wondered where she was, but after a while they got used to her absence and the … peace that surrounded us. I had completely given up on caring about the pack by that time and only Seth and I had broken off to do our own thing, which consisted of searching for Leah.

I had always thought that Leah was exaggerating about being imprinted on, but I had done it to her and I was the one suffering without her. My days ran one into the other, meshing into a huge puddle of hours of unhappiness and worry that Leah would never return. It felt lonely in the pack without her and I knew my thoughts were uncontrollable and that everyone knew…

"Will you snap out of it?" Quil wondered, nudging me with his snout. I was about to snap back at him, when we all stopped suddenly.

'The cold bloods have claimed a life,' Sam began as we all gathered around to see who it was. Luckily, it wasn't one of us, but the person looked strange. Pale, but still … alive maybe?"

'How many?' I wondered.

'This is the first, but no doubt the first of many. They just left the body….' Sam droned on and on, asserting his dominance as I thought about how much I wanted to kill him. If I could only kill him…

I stood there for a long time after everyone had left and walked over to the person's body, examining it. Just as I was about to turn, I smelled something all too familiar. It burned. Vampire.

In an instant the person was on their feet, looking at me with wild, red eyes and I knew I only had seconds to act before it got me.

* * *

The fight with the neophyte vampire ended well, for me at least, but it became concern for Sam and all of us? Who was making these vampires and why … he had to find out and stop them.

But my heart wasn't in it. Seth had found himself in a similar situation with a newly created vampire shortly after, but since then it had been nearly two weeks since the encounter. And a couple of people from our community had gone missing.

We hadn't had any clues and didn't know where to go from here. The Cullens weren't much help either and by this time, they completely wouldn't let me see Bella anymore. It was probably for the best.

I only had space for one woman in my life at that time…

* * *

When it had gotten to be almost a month, I had lost any sense of hope that she'd be back. I'd gone to visit Bella a few times again, in vain, since I didn't feel that way about her anymore and she was growing less and less interested in me.

It was on one of the days when I was returning from the Cullen house when I felt her presence. I knew she was there before I saw her.

"Leah?" I called into the open field, looking around, ready to phase so that I could find her more easily.

"Relax. I'm back." She answered back, her skin darker, obviously kissed by the sun and her hair … chopped off. "I got angry." Leah explained, touching her hair briefly. "And inspired by Halle Berry and Jada Pinkett."

"Don't ever do that again." I demanded, rushing over to Leah, rolling her into my arms and kissing her before she could say another word. I lifted her off the ground easily, ready to pick up where we last left off. We were pressed against each other for two seconds before Leah started talking again.

"You've got to release the imprint." She spoke immediately after, staring me down.

"What?" I shook my head in disbelief, letting her go.

"Apparently there's a ceremony you can do … and I want you to let me go."

"I'm not keeping you anywhere. You were just gone for a month." I answered back, leaving out the exact hours and seconds … yes, I'd become that desperate. I reached for her again, resting my hands on her hips.

"And it _killed _to be away that long. I understand why you did it. You know you're stronger than Sam so you knew that your imprint would dissolve his. Thank you for that." She reached for my face lightly. "But there's no one out there with stronger blood than you. So … I'm asking you to let me be free."

"That's not why I did it." I explained, Leah wiggling out of my arms, arms crossed over her chest.

"Whatever stupid thing you're about to say, stop it. I don't want to hear that you love me or you might be in love with me. I'm through with love, okay Jake? Let it go."

"No." I whispered back stubbornly, pulling Leah close to me. She resisted at first, but then let her body connect with mine without hesitation. It felt right. Even before the imprint, it always did.

"So, then I guess I'll have to kill you to release me then." Leah shot back, still holding onto me like she wouldn't let go. Her voice was so even-toned and controlled, that I didn't know what to believe.

"And I'll still love you in the next life. Forever."

I felt the corners of her cheeks rise subtly, her face pressed into my chest, before she pressed her lips together, thinking. If I could just get in her head—

"Don't." She warned, knowing what I was trying to do. "There are things that I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"How long are you staying?" I managed to say, not pushing the subject for once.

"I don't know." Leah turned to leave.

"Wrong answer." I wrapped my arms around her, placing my chin on her shoulder, ever so slightly. "Try again." I demanded, kissing the side of her face and neck a couple of times.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't want you to ever leave." Leah pulled away as if she'd heard all of this before and wasn't going to let herself believe it again.

But despite herself, she turned around, reaching for my hair. "You're growing it out again?"

"Yeah. I guess." I hadn't really cared much about anything since Leah had gone.

"What the hell are you standing there looking at me for? Come on flat ass." She grabbed my hand, pulling me behind her as I studied Leah closely. She looked more confident somehow, happier than the last time I'd seen her.

"We're staying at my mom's place tonight." Leah explained as I followed her eagerly, determined that even if I _could _read her mind right now, I'd still be as confused as hell.

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to see if I could give you a better ending. Review and stay tuned because it gets good. -NL)


	7. And Find a New Beginning and Put it Back

**Chapter Six: And Find a New Beginning and Put it Back Together Again **

* * *

Sneaking into the Clearwater's place, when I knew I should've been gone, was amazing. Leah had had me doing this for a few nights now, and since I'd abandoned the pack, I would let them worry about the neophyte issue.

I barely fit through the window, but her house was a lot bigger than mine and I would've walked through fire to just to see her.

"Sit down." Leah demanded as I took a spot on her bed. "Why do you always make this a sex thing? You're not getting any tonight." She teased, but I knew that I would. We had no will power when it came to one another.

"I didn't even mention that."

"But I can read all of those dirty thoughts all over your face. And … You're still sitting on my bed."

"Then I'll sit on the floor." I compromised with a smile as Leah tried to hold back her blush.

"This… is serious Jake."

"Then let me put my serious face on." I joked back as she came and sat down next to me. My heart rate picked up. "Are you always going to have that affect on me?"

"Yeah. You'll be my bitch forever." She kidded back. "So, what I want to say is … me being completely honest… umm The reason that I'm back has nothing to do with you, but everything to do with me. I need to make sure nothing's wrong with me-"

"What do you mean?" I clung to her suddenly.

"Calm down Jake." She forced a smile. "I ran into a little … accident on my time away, and need to make sure it's okay."

"What are you like dying?" I exaggerated.

"Jake." Leah whined.

"Leah… tell me." I nearly yelled back.

"We're all dying." She answered back. "Since you're all up my ass now, I want you to be there for the news, when I go see Kala Bluebird." I hissed in response. People went to him went because they were on their deathbeds. Leah knew a lot more than she was saying.

"Kala?"

"Okay, this is me being honest again." She sighed. "If it comes down to it, if I'm about to die, you have to release the imprint. Sam … lied about a lot of shit, so… if the imprintee dies, the imprinter will suffer and feel their death as if it happened over and over again, every day. It's eternal."

"Which is why Sam never killed you. And let you stay in the pack." I added. "But why not release the imprint? If you died…"

"Because he wanted me to suffer. What people don't know is that I betrayed Sam long before he betrayed me. It was before he imprinted on me. There was another guy or rather … he wasn't really human." She waited for me to guess and I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"How are you so dense Jake? It was a vampire. I knew how much he hated them, but he wasn't giving me what I wanted. I did it to make him commit to me … and it worked." Leah looked down sadly. "Shortly after he imprinted me and since he found Emily, it's just been hanging over my head for the last six years of my life."

"Are you really that old?" I joked.

"I met Sam when I was fifteen asshole." She shoved me playfully, until she hovered over me, dominating me.

"So is there another vampire in your life now?" I wondered, kissing Leah sweetly.

"No. Just a seventeen-year-old wolf boy who was stupid enough to fall in love with me."

"So how was it … you know, with a vampire…"

"Well, I didn't have to give him lessons like you." She joked back with a smile.

"Am I really that bad?"

"Not anymore. Now, you're like … average." She scrunched up her nose as I instinctively reached for the ends of her shirt.

"Give me a chance to prove that I'm better than that." I offered, turning so that I was looking down at her.

"Go ahead." She challenged as I yanked my shirt off anxiously. "If you think you can."

"I've missed you." I whispered, kissing her neck softly as Leah pulled me closer indicating that she'd been wanting this just as much as I did only … I wanted all of her and not just sex anymore.

* * *

Leah and I were becoming more isolated from the world around us and I didn't care about what the pack said and the surrounding dangers. I tried to shield her from all of this, even though Leah probably knew more than I did.

I'd shut myself off from the pack and she was my closest connection to them.

"We really shouldn't be out here." I warned thinking about the latest news I'd heard from my father. I heard him talking about the outbreak … people missing … vampires appearing seemingly out of nowhere. It was getting worse.

"Are you really scared because of a couple of rumors?" She joked, taking my hand and guiding me forward. Smiling, I knew I'd follow her through a battlefield, superhuman or not.

When we'd made it back to the field, the place where Sam had discovered us weeks before, she stopped to face me. In the quick instant it took her to give me a kiss, we were surrounded by people who'd been missing.

Some members of the Quilete community, some just from Forks. But they all had that familiar smell of ash and death. Vampires.

I turned to protect Leah, fighting them off successfully until I noticed that I'd missed one. Leah had eventually beaten him down, and I realized who it was. It was someone formerly known as her cousin. A Clearwater.

As she buried her face into my chest, I used her ties to the pack to let them know what had happened. They arrived shortly after, burning the five bodies that we had left in pile. It was getting worse. There had not been a single attack that large since Sam had issued the warnings.

When everyone was gone Leah looked up at me and I could see that both of us hadn't turned out okay. She looked hurt.

"Did they scratch you? Bite you?"

"I don't know. I don't _think _so but … I have to see Kala. Tonight."

* * *

"For once, when we get in there, just listen." Leah demanded, turning around to face me, her hand glued to mine. She was afraid, but she wouldn't admit it. And I was freaking out too. "It's going to be okay." Leah promised, letting go of my hand for a moment to give me a reassuring kiss. She was completely glowing and I knew why.

We were getting stronger, connecting better than before. I could read Leah and she could feel what I felt. And I was anxious.

"Stop it Jake." She warned, her tenderness melting as she tugged me forward with her. We walked in swift synchronized motions, my body moving without me even aware of it. It was starting to react that way, since she'd come back.

I found myself moving in ways to keep me close to her, moving as if we were the same person without trying to.

I watched in silence as Kala did his tests on Leah. She kept her eyes glued to me the whole time, whether she was lying down or sitting, whether she was supposed to be looking at a certain spot or not. She was like a moth to the flame, so much so that Kala sent me away until the tests were done.

"So. How long until we know?" I asked worriedly when it was all over. "A few days?"

"No. He knows what it is. You can come back in." Leah offered as I walked so swiftly behind her that she almost tripped over my feet. "You can give us the news now."

"Is it good? Is she dying?" I was unable to hold it in any longer.

"Yes. It's very good news … surprising and unprecedented, just like Leah's existence itself." Kala answered excitedly. "Leah, the reason why your body has been responding differently is because you're halfway through a pregnancy."

"What?" She scoffed, brows furred together. "How is that possible? I thought being a she-wolf made me infertile."

"Not exactly. You can get pregnant just like any other woman only … not just with anyone. It takes a special type of man…" Kala continued speaking as I stared a Leah, trying to gauge her feelings. Damn. She was good at blocking me out, but she wouldn't be able to ignore me forever. Not with a baby on the way.

* * *

(A/N: Almost done with this alternate ending ... 2 chapters ... maybe 3. Review and love. -NL)


	8. I Can See it in Your Eyes

**Chapter Seven: I Can See it in Your Eyes**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Leah whispered in disbelief when it was just the two of us. "I'm _pregnant_? Stupid … I should've known that it would've caught up to us. We've been doing this for nearly a year … since you stopped talking to Bella."

"You sought me out." I answered finding her reaction sort of cute. I loved to see her frazzled a little.

"You came to my bed-" She argued back.

"And I begged for more." I chimed in, finding humor in almost any situation. "You've still got me wanting more." I wrapped my arm around her waist just because it felt nice.

"Jake, this is serious. Stop joking for a moment and tell me… Are you mad?"

"Why would I be angry? This is amazing." I gushed, elated by the idea of it all.

"Jake, are you thinking about this rationally?" She started, returning to the pain in the ass Leah again. "We have a whirlwind of shit going on already. Sam is up my ass and now we're bringing a baby into this crazy war."

"What do you mea-"

"We'll never have peace because the vamps will just keep coming and coming. And that's just the superhuman garbage we have to deal with. What about the money thing and you being young, too young for this?"

"I think it's great. Younger parents are there for their kids longer."

"And we can't even get along or agree on anything. You always think everything is great, when I know we're shit out of luck." She continued.

"Will you calm down and shut it?" I wondered, jokingly, giving her a huge smile. "I'll take care of it. No problem. The fact that we can take care of this crazy vampire thing shows we can handle a baby. But we have to stick together."

"Meaning you won't let me out of the imprint."

"No." I kissed her quickly, grinning again. "You are mine forever."

"I'll make your life hell." She threatened.

"Bring it on." I pushed back. "You are just about the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen. You can't even tell."

"Which is why I can't believe it." Leah responded. "So what do we do now? He said three more months, tops."

"We tell my dad, and then your mom since she won't take it that well."

"I want Seth to know first."

"Fine. Your call."

* * *

It turns out that Leah backed down. When it came down to it, she couldn't tell her mom that she had gotten pregnant _before _getting married and she didn't want to disappoint Sue again.

"Don't say anything okay? I'm the big screw-up in the family and I just can't break her heart right now." She warned once it was just the two of us in the kitchen. "Seth knows so that's enough … for now."

"Well, can I at least tell Rachel? She might be able to help you through some things?" I offered.

"I don't think anyone else should know, but I already told my mom that I had news to tell her, something big." Leah hugged me suddenly. "Just let me do the talking okay?" I nodded, still holding her warmly.

"What's with the kitchen gathering? Isn't this supposed to be a family dinner?" Sue waltzed in and I could see Leah's face change and she got nervous, immediately pushing me away from her.

"It is."

"And this big news, I can't wait to hear it." She probed.

"Mom, can I talk to you alone?" Leah wondered as I went back into the dining room and sat down facing Seth.

"What is it?" I could hear Ms. Clearwater say, both Seth and I obviously eavesdropping.

"That's rude, you know." I scolded Seth.

"Then stop doing it." He answered back, both of us grinning, but neither of us stopped listening.

"Mom, I don't want you to be mad at me and I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Leah, whatever it is we'll get through it. You're my only baby girl and I'll always love and support you."

"Mom … I can't…" She was sinking, and bad. "I know I've made bad choices and have caused you lots of anguish and pain. I dragged you through the Sam thing when you knew he was too old for me-"

"Is this about Jake?" Ms. Clearwater cut Leah off as a brief silence ensued. "Well honey you don't have to explain anything further. It's obvious that he loves you and I can see the way you look at him whenever he isn't staring at you."

"Mom it's not like that-"

"Of course it is. I'll admit that he's a little young, but Sam was a little older and look where that got you. Maybe you need someone younger and lighthearted like Jacob. Sam was always so serious and callous. I think this could be something good for you. Are you… serious about him?"

"I can't take Jake seriously. You know how he is about everything."

"He's _happy _Leah and I want you to be happy with him. You've been moping around this house so depressed for years now that I thought you'd start doing something crazy like cutting yourself or getting stoned all the time."

"You talk like he's the best thing that I'm going to have. He's not. He's just young and in love with me, the way I used to be with Sam. He's so blinded that he'd follow me through a volcano and back. We're just … drawn to each other like that."

"So he imprinted on you." Sue Clearwater got silent as I grew anxious. She may have been human and a woman, but women were much stronger than people gave them credit for. And a lot smarter than men. Maybe I was an idiot to imprint on Leah, but it was a long time coming. I'd hidden from those feelings for months now, maybe even before all of this started.

"You're not letting him in Leah." She added finally. "You can't be so afraid that your life is going to repeat itself that when you get a new chance to make everything good, you dismiss it. That boy's not going anywhere and you're not fooling anyone by acting like you're annoyed with him. I know he's been staying over at our house at night."

"Mom. I didn't mean to-"

"I know what happens when two people can't keep their hands off of each other."

"Did Seth tell you?"

"No, but you just did." I heard the two of them chuckle and a few shuffling steps. They were probably hugging by now. "You can go ahead and bring him in here. I know that he wants to ask me something and I'll say yes. You deserve to be happy." Sue Clearwater repeated, kissing her daughter on the cheek as I walked back into the kitchen with them.

"I wasn't really prepared to have this conversation today."

"That's fine Jacob." She came over to me, holding my hands. "I would be proud to have you as my son-in-law." I nodded, looking to Leah to tell her the _real big news_. The baby. She just smiled and didn't say a word. Neither did I.

* * *

"That wasn't so difficult."

"You didn't have a ring, so we're going to have to do this thing all over again with your dad." Leah complained.

"I thought this was about the baby and not a marriage."

"Well, you came in there and told her that you were going to marry me without even asking me." She pouted.

"Like you'd say 'yes' anyway. You hate me."

"Of course I do." Leah narrowed her eyes at me, but I could tell that something besides hate was resonating. Could she actually love me? I exhaled deeply. "But you still haven't asked so you'll never know." Now, she'd confused me again.

"It's not like I have a couple of thousand dollars just lying around. Give me a few days and I'll get it together." I said out loud.

"What are you planning?"

"It's a secret." I grinned, mysteriously.

"Sam's going to be calling on us soon."

"Then ignore it."

"I can't. Seth is back with the group and I'm feeling the pull … They can't handle the neophyte thing without us. More people are getting turned-"

"Stress isn't good for a pregnant lady. I say I take you out."

"Your truck or mine?" She asked, her mood picking up a bit.

"Neither." I opened my garage to reveal a perfectly untouched motorcycle. "It was a gift from Bella to try and win me over again. I took it, but it never felt right to use it."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I kissed her softly. "Go get dressed."

* * *

I took Leah to a bar-type restaurant where it was supposed to be fun.

I didn't know that tonight they were having a huge Bull Riding contest, or that Leah felt the need to enter. But she did because the grand prize was $5,000. I sat back with a half drunken beer in my hand as I watched the spectacle unfold.

Leah, in her jeans that fit like skin, hopped on the bull with no problem. She pointed and winked at me before pulling and tying her shirt to where her stomach was exposed. Show off. I lifted up mine a little in response as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

With her eyes locked onto mine the entire time, Leah held onto that bull no matter how fast or slowly it moved. It was like a dance for her, and it was amazing. I only took my eyes off of her when I heard the losers next to me saying things about Leah.

About her body.

The way they were taking about her … pissed me the hell off. I was about to go down there and start some shit when the judge blew the horn. Her turn was over and she hadn't fallen once. Like the champ she was, Leah jogged over to me quickly, ignoring the slew of guys that tried, and failed, to touch her butt.

"Let's go." I growled.

"Cool it Jake. Not yet. I want to see if I won."

"To hell with the money. I'm about to kill one of these jackasses in here." I took a small swig of beer.

"Hey. I won't let you do that." She softened her tone and I knew I had to obey. Damn, she was freaking dominating everything. But I liked it. "Good boy." Leah added just to show that she knew that she'd won over me, again.

* * *

"You should've seen the way those guys were looking at you. I could've killed them." I muttered once we left, still not over it.

"I saw what they were doing and I know what they were thinking and it's alright. We got the money and no matter what they think, you've got me."

"Here." Leah handed over the cash to me immediately, placing it in my back pocket. "It's our money now, for the baby or … whatever." I couldn't believe that she was finally starting to get it. She and I were a 'we' now.

"You keep it." I decided, already knowing where I would get the money from. "And since Sue knows about me staying over, I don't think-"

"Then, we'll stay at your place then. Rachel's old apartment." Knowing I didn't have a choice, I agreed, spending the night with Leah, but getting up very early since I had something important to do, and I needed to do it before she changed her mind.

* * *

When I got back to the room, Leah was bare-back, face down just like I'd left her. She was knocked out, exhausted, so I knew I couldn't wake her. Instead, I carefully slid the ring that I had just bought on her finger. I owed Rachel on this one, since she knew exactly what to get.

I sat down in the bed beside her, stroking her back softly until Leah finally woke up.

"How long have you been watching me sleep, creeper?" She muttered as I felt my lips press into the top of her shoulder. She was so precious … but I hoped that she would say yes. Please, God.

"Notice anything different?" I wondered back.

"No … well, I meant to tell you last night that you're starting to look like a fat man."

"Really Leah?"

"Yeah. If you would just take your shirt off…" I knew where she was going with this and normally I would follow, but this time…

"You're right." I answered, stroking her left hand until Leah looked up and saw it.

"You little shit." She grinned and then she decided that she shouldn't have smiled and tried to cover it up.

"I love you Leah."

"You shouldn't." She answered back.

"I can't help it."

"You'll regret it."

"I'd regret it if I didn't even try …"

"What if I say no?" Leah sat up challenging me again.

"Then I'll keep asking until you change your mind." She smiled brightly at this answer, jumping into my arms and holding on tightly. I could feel her thigh muscles on top of mine. "I'll say yes if you prove it … prove how much you love me." Leah demanded. "Never leave, no matter what I do or how I screw up. Promise not to hit me or hurt me. And don't get too angry if I screw up." She listed them off one-by-one and I nodded eagerly.

"I'll never hurt you." With the confirmation of a kiss, Leah was finally giving in, finally letting herself think of me as more than just a guy to call when she wanted to get laid. It didn't matter to me that I loved her more than she loved me or even that I wasn't sure how she really felt about me. I was just lucky to have her at all.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm over the lovey-dovey stuff, so it's about to take a turn… You've been warned. Luv. -NL) **

* * *

**As part of my **_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**Make You Feel My Love **(High School Musical/Twilight)

**Wild Horses** (Degrassi)

**No One's Gonna Love You More than I Do** (Twilight and Vampire Diaries)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)

**Get Over Me**(The Best Years)


	9. The Hurricane—Redemption

**Chapter Eight: The Hurricane—Redemption Song**

* * *

We had gotten so bold, that we were now on the front porch, Leah wrapped in my arms and kissing me passionately with my hands roaming around her bareback. As it started to get hot and heavy an unexpected guest arrived.

"Get a room!"

Leah froze, knowing that the only thing keeping her covered was me and I was the one facing Jared.

She kissed me one last time, tucking my overgrown hair behind my ears. I hadn't even noticed that it had been loosed.

"What do you want?" I asked jokingly as Leah tucked her arms over her breasts, taking cover behind me.

"So the rumors are true. You guys are shacking up."

"Who is giving you misinformation? We're getting married."

"Really? Congratulations man." Jared smiled widely. "That's going to make this difficult to say … Sam needs us to get ready and organize."

"I'm not a part of that anymore. You know that." I barked back hating even the mention of Sam. One day, I was going to kick his ass for treating Leah like he did.

"But Leah is. She reopened the pack bonds. I-I thought you knew." I looked over my shoulder, glaring at her. So she _had _been hiding something from me.

"Tell him I'll be there." She called out from behind me, looking me directly in the eye as if to challenge me.

"Cool."

I waited until Jared was gone before I went off.

"Leah, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I could say the same for you. The first person you tell about us officially…" She held up her left hand to reveal my handy work from this morning, "Is Jared?"

"Actually…" I grinned. "Seth already knew and Rachel helped me get it together. Plus, I talked to your mom and my dad about the ring, the 'official' proposal-"

"You sneaky little shit."

"Says the woman who is going to fight a deadly battle when she's pregnant."

"This is not negotiable. I'm doing it." Leah argued back, dropping her hands in defiance.

"We'll see about that." I grumbled back, walking back into the house, disappointed in how our engagement was starting off.

* * *

Leah refused to have a traditional wedding, to actually act like a normal girl who cared. Instead, she was busy training with the pack, even though she was now about a month from popping that baby out. Turns out, the pack was able to hold off any major attacks for a while. It looked like things were getting better. Hopefully.

"Are you really going to do this Leah? This is stupid. Whether you look it or not, you're pregnant." I scolded again as Leah pursed her lips at me. I was sounding like a broken record and once again, we were arguing about the stupid pack and Sam. I didn't want any part of it.

"I know a lot more about what's going on than you do Jake, and I can't let someone else that we love die, get hurt, or come back as a bloodsucker. What they're doing … someone has to stop them." She rationalized. "What if it were Rachel? Would you stay out of it?"

"No, but-"

"No buts. I gave Sam my word before any of this happened. And I have to look out for Seth. He's still young. Jake, I know you'll be there to watch my back, so we can do this. We're stronger together, _all of us_, and you know that."

"Just stay in the back and … watch okay? Don't get too close to any of them because they might hurt you."

"I don't hurt so easily. You know that. I've never been scarred in a battle, not once."

"Let's keep it that way." I demanded.

"You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important, right? And … I think I know who's doing this. You know too Jake. Think about it." That was all she would say. And now I was convinced that Leah was officially mental. And that I couldn't stop her. I sighed, knowing that I'd try again tomorrow, in vain. But even then, I knew that the best thing for me to do would be to focus on the wedding, which was about a week away, because Leah was just being too stubborn right now.

* * *

**A week later**

Leah and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Ever. Or be away from one another for too long.

"You know it's bad luck to see me before the wedding." She chimed, even though Leah was the one who had beckoned me here.

"We're good together and you know it." I answered as Leah bit her lip in response, trying not to smile. Moments later she practically climbed into my arms, enclosing me with her legs that seemed more powerful than ever. I knew that we shouldn't do what we were about to, but I found myself reaching my hands beneath the layers of her dress, feeling her hot skin calling me to and beckoning every hair on my body.

"I like the way that you think." Leah smiled as I gave into her, again.

I felt only air between us soon enough as Leah kissed me the way I'd always wanted to be kissed. We knew what was coming next as my body cupped hers, making us one, whole. Power surged through both of us, leaving me nearly spent. I almost giggled out of glee. At this point, I was powerless to stop it and I knew from that moment on that our future would be amazing.

* * *

_Stop thinking about it. You're going to make me blush, _I could hear Leah's thoughts before seeing her walk down the aisle. Not like it mattered … I'd already disrobed her minutes ago. And we'd also found out that we didn't need to be in wolf form to hear each other's thoughts. Leah had finally let me in.

_Just wait until after the ceremony. _I warned.

_Stop thinking dirty thoughts Jacob. You're not getting any. _

I grinned to myself, shaking my head. As the ceremony continued, I replayed every good moment I'd had with Leah, and before I could relive them all, it was almost time.

We'd gotten to the point where I'd said my vows and placed the ring on her finger. Leah didn't look scared at all, but she seemed … amused by me. I could hear the thoughts swimming in her mind as Leah kept wondering if I would ever realize that I'm too good for her.

But I was wondering if she'd ever realize that I could never hope for anything more.

_Stop trying to flatter me you little shit. _Leah was listening in on my thoughts again. When we let our guards down, we could hear each other's thoughts. I had to remember that. She didn't need to know everything I was thinking, just the important stuff.

_I'm not. I just love you too much. _

_What if I say no, right now? _Leah wondered now that it was her turn to speak.

_You wouldn't_. I challenged back. The internal dialogue between us was intriguing. I couldn't wait to hear her say those words, for her to be announced as Leah Black … she preferred Leah Clearwater-Black, but I wasn't giving up on just Black.

_No way_. Leah responded as she started with her vows. She looked over at her mom. _I'll be a Clearwater for life. _

_Wanna bet? _I challenged back, as she looked back at me, eyes still twinkling. Leah's lips met mine before we were even asked to kiss. Both of us reveled in the moment until our reality caught up with us.

"Ahhh!" An earth-chilling scream interrupted everything as the guests looked around in horror. The battle was starting. I clung to Leah, thinking one thought, I had to keep her away from the danger.

"Get everyone out of here!" I yelled as Seth ran off to find out who it was, and to get the rest of the pack here. "You too." I directed this one at Leah.

"No chance." She ran to the woods, took off the dress and phased before I could even blink. It was useless to stop her, but I also couldn't just let her go.

I ripped off my tuxedo jacket and followed after her quickly. I caught her scent and followed it, wondering where she was going.

* * *

_Leah, where are you_? I wondered as the landscape grew more and more familiar.

_Think Jake. Where do you think I'm going? _I kept following her until I saw it. The Cullen house. _Are you trying to hurt me?_

_I thought you were over Bella._

_Are you really trying to find a stupid reason to cause a fight? _

_Wake up Jacob. Who would be brave enough to create new vampires? Who has done it before? _

_No_. I shook the thought from my head. Even after all of this, I didn't want to think the worst of Bella or the Cullens. She still held a very important part of my past. And they weren't so bad … after all.

Leah howled, daring any of the Cullens to reveal their faces.

_Don't_.

_Too late. _She responded running full speed toward the house as one of the Cullens intercepted. It was Edward. I quickly moved to her side, not trusting Edward for a moment.

_Where's Bella? _

"Now's not a good time Jacob."

_There've been vampire attacks, people being changed. Do you know anything about this?_

"You two should go." Edward responded, but I could sense something odd about the way that he said it, like he knew something else.

Leah retreated menacingly, challenging Edward to try something.

_Don't. Remember you're—_

_I know_. She cut me off angrily. When we were a safe enough distance away, Leah revealed her theory.

_It's Bella, _Leah finally admitted. _Can't you see that this somehow involves her? _

Her angry rant was interrupted by cries from the pack. The battle was taking place … everywhere. There was chaos everywhere. Leah ran forward and I followed her again until she was face-to-face with Bella, whom she was now blaming for everything.

I wouldn't have believed her until I saw the line of bodies littering the ground. And then I could see Carlise slowly rise, blood splattered across his shirt. No. It couldn't be.

I intercepted Leah so that she wouldn't attack.

_What are you doing? _

_Saving your life._ I hissed back, but it wasn't enough.

Leah got her chance to face-off with Bella later that afternoon. It was just the three of us in some secluded area where the only thoughts that I could hear besides my own were Leah's.

When Leah got the chance, she went for the obvious kill, which was Bella's intention as well and it was crystal clear that one of them was going to die.

Here was the choice. Again fate was putting me in a compromising position. It was either Bella or Leah. I didn't have to think twice Bella, of course.

…

* * *

She would be the one to go. I took the blow for Leah, crushing Bella to the ground and her body shattered into tiny little pieces from the force alone. Leah looked at me with fear in her eyes once she noticed the wound. It was serious and anyone else would've been dead by now. She looked around, but there was no help, on reinforcements since it had just been the three of us here.

"Hey babe." I struggled to say, back in human form, as Leah phased back into human form. I felt her arms move to either side of my body and I heard a heart-crushing scream of pain as I was lifted off the ground, by Leah.

Leah carried me on pure adrenaline, her naked body pressed closely to mine as I felt wet tears litter my chest. She had to be in pain. I weighed more than twice what she did.

"Calm down." I tried to say, with a crazy grin on my face. I couldn't stop.

I knew that it would all be alright, that Leah and I would get married before the little one came along. I knew that she'd give me hell forever, but I'd never want anything more. I always thought that having a soul mate was all that one could ask for, but Leah was more than that.

She was a part of me that I could no longer breathe or live without. And I wasn't thinking about Bella at all. She had been dead to me since I realized that the Bella I loved wasn't ever going to love me back.

"Jake. Are you okay?" Leah asked, her voice cracking as I felt her steps quicken.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Good." She sighed with relief. "Just look at me the entire time. I promise I'll get you there. Kala will have a fix for you and I promise you tons of crazy make-up-type sex once this is all over."

"Am I still just okay?" I wondered, referring to her complaints about me in bed.

"I lied." Leah admitted, her eyes looking more alive and full of emotion than ever. "You've always impressed me with everything you've done. You're amazing. You'll always be my alpha."

"I'm not dying. Stop talking like that." I answered back, falling deeper and deeper into her eyes. I knew that Leah would save me and protect me. I held onto that idea even as I felt my body become less and less responsive. Even as I slipped away, I knew that Leah loved me and that her love would be enough to save me. I believed that right until the very end until there was nothing left of me, until I couldn't feel anything anymore except my never-ending love for her.

* * *

(A/N: What can I say? This just isn't the story where Leah and Jacob end up together … sorry. But there is an epilogue to follow before I close this story out for good! You can expect that in 1-2 weeks max since I haven't written it yet … Love and reviews. Oh, and I'm almost done with the 3rd chapter of _After All, You're Just the Mother of My Child._ –NL)


	10. Fade and Run

**Chapter Nine: Fade and Run **

* * *

**(A/N: I temporarily change the point of view-POV- in this chapter but it's finally done. Review. -NL) **

That should've been the end for me. I should've died but I didn't. At least not then.

When I woke, I expected to see Leah towering over me, but when I finally came to and sat up, it was she who was lying down in agonizing pain. I saw a growing puddle of blood, blinding me so that I noticed nothing else.

"You're awake." She breathed, sitting up with more force than someone in her condition should have. She was in pain. She had to be and I didn't know why. It didn't make any sense. I looked down to see that my own wound was gone, almost like it had disappeared.

And I felt … strong.

"Leah, what's the matter? What did you do?"

She smiled at me genuinely before taking a deep breath. "I saw a way to save you and I did. I can be brave like you Jake."

"Why are you talking like a crazy person? Leah … you're not supposed to be the one dying. I am." I muttered with pure realization that I shouldn't be here now. I should've been dead.

"Well, you don't get to choose everything. I chose. I chose to give you your life, a life without me where you can finally be happy."

"Do you not remember the last few months Leah? I-I've never been happier in my entire life. And if you die, trying to be a martyr for me, I will never forgive myself or enjoy anything in this life. What did you do?" I repeated. If she did something, I could find a way to reverse it, I had to.

"I didn't want to spend my last moments talking about this but … I made a trade with Sam. I traded my essence, my werewolf strength over to him and he used the pack bonds to heal you. Before you ask … I'm human now. There's nothing short of a miracle that can save me."

"I'll get you your damn miracle." I mumbled, lifting her up carefully and heading towards the car.

"Don't waste your time with Sam. He's reeling over the extra power dose and he's not giving it back."

"Then Plan B…" I offered, running as fast as I could to a place where neither of us belonged.

* * *

When I arrived at the Cullen's house, I knew it could go one of two ways. They could all mangle us right then and there, or Carlise would be there, understand and agree to help me. I knew what I was asking. I knew that it was dangerous, that she wouldn't really be _alive_, but if there was any way to save both Leah and the baby, I had to try.

This was my best shot.

"I can't help you Jacob." Carlise declared once I explained the situation.

"You can turn her, can't you? Deliver the baby and then bring her back?"

"How is this any different from what we'd been allowing Bella to do?" In all of the rush and bustle, I'd completely forgotten about her.

"I'm sorry about-"

"I know." Carlise hushed me quickly. "If you do this, you know there's no turning back."

"She's dying. There's no other choice. This whole thing is my fault. If I lost Leah on top of everything … our baby…" I explained, out of breath and almost in tears. I was desperate and by now, Leah was mostly silent. Without the pack bond, I couldn't connect with her the same way. I didn't know what she was thinking, if she was hanging in there, or if she'd be dead in a few moments.

"T-There's a ceremony that we do. It induces the labor, makes the baby come out faster." I offered, starting it while Carlise simply nodded. In the back of my mind I was waiting for a sneak attack from Edward, some sort of last minute betrayal, but I saw none of this in Carlise's eyes. Only concern.

And looking at Leah's condition, I could see why. She'd been holding on for a while now.

"Child birth would kill her." I reasoned as Carlise nodded in agreement.

"We could C-section the baby out, but then she'd lose more blood."

"Do … whatever is going to save her. Just do it." I turned my back for a moment, and then looked back, relieved that Carlise was going to deliver the baby and then save Leah. I breathed a sigh of relief, unable to provide much in the way of help, but unable to stop looking and watching.

_Come on baby. Hold on for me_.

"It must kill to see the one you love on the _brink _of death." This was the first I'd heard the voice of Edward Cullen since our battle earlier.

"Edward. Don't-"

"Don't what? _Kill her_?" His face looked menacing now, more disturbed than I'd ever seen him. "It would be really … poetic if I did. You killed the woman that I love and I return the favor." He smirked, a distinct look taking over his eyes. "But then …" I calmed once I saw his eyes return to their normal, golden hue.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he left the room silently.

Now, I could turn my attention back to Leah, who was being bitten by Carlise. There was no turning back now. He handed me a half-cleaned crying baby as I turned to focus and put all of my prayers out to Leah. _Come back to me_.

* * *

It had been 48 hours. No. Scratch that. It had been 49 hours and 35 minutes and Leah was still a vegetable. No life at all. Seth was the only one here with me and I could feel him getting antsy. I could see him cry when he thought I wasn't looking. I wouldn't lose hope she was going to come back.

After the third day, Carlise apologized and said it was too late. She'd died before the venom could revive her. I stood watching, didn't move until nearly one whole day later when I saw her eyebrow twitch. Then her lips curled and she sneezed. Leah was back.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I don't know how to explain it, what it feels like when you come back from the dead, but when you know you shouldn't be here … it feels _wrong_. The first person I saw was Jacob and all I wanted to do was ask him what stupid thing had he done, why I was still here.

But I was acutely aware of my surroundings and the burning fire-like feeling in my throat explained why I was in the Cullen household.

"You didn't." Where the first words that I said to him. Jacob approached me and that's when I smelled something so strong that the stench almost knocked me out. "What is that?"

"It's me." He answered back. "You don't smell that hot yourself."

"Why the hell am I alive? Where's the baby?"

"Don't worry about all of that. I fixed it." Jacob was now holding me tightly, hugging me like I'd disappear at any given moment. I wanted to nuzzle my face into his neck, sink in but it would only bring me closer to the loud beating. His heart. The sound was loud, almost taunting me, promised that if I gave in, the burning sensation would die.

"Don't." I backed away before I could do it. I wanted it so badly. The blood. "You made me a bloodsucker."

"You _and _the baby were going to die. What else could I do?"

"It wasn't your choice to make!" I yelled, standing up now for the first time. "You really fucked it up this time Jacob. I-I can't live like this… hiding from the sun, drinking blood, not being able to stand being around you. The baby. And I'm going to have to watch as everyone else around me dies. But I'll live. I'll always be alive."

"And as long as I'm around you, as a bloodsucker, I'll be alive to. I won't age. You know that." He reasoned.

"I can't be with you knowing what you did … it changes everything. I can't even _think _about anything else besides b-"

"Perhaps she should go with us." Esme offered, appearing out of nowhere like bloodsuckers customarily like to do.

"I don't think-"

"She's right. They can teach me how to … be in this new life." I agreed, looking away from Jacob. I wondered if he could tell that I was just trying to push him away again. One of us had to stay back with the baby, and he was the less dangerous one. And I was so pissed at him that I didn't know what I'd do.

"No way."

"Back off JACOB." I bellowed as he grew quiet for a moment. It made me sad to think about us not being together, so I just stopped thinking about him all together. "I need to find some new clothes. Ones _not _soaked in my blood."

* * *

Rosalie begrudgingly let me wear some of her clothing. I could feel her eyeballs moving as I moved, watching me silently as I quickly undressed and changed into the first thing she offered, tan short shorts and a long-sleeved maroon shirt. At least my shoes weren't ruined. But even with them on, I didn't feel like me.

I felt like I'd lost almost all of myself since I'd become … this. It disgusted me.

"You'll get used to it." Rosalie offered.

"Back off Blondie." I shot back angrily. What did she know about me?

"The more you ignore the thirst, the stronger it gets until you can't control it and you kill whatever's in front of you … but I wouldn't try werewolf blood. It tastes like ass." She explained as I almost smiled with her.

"He's not going with me."

"A love like that … of course he is. And even if we leave without him, he'll find you or die trying."

"So you're saying I should go with him?"

"I'll say anything to get you not to go with us. Just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean you belong with our family." Blondie continued. So she was territorial. And I could be too. Anger. I had tons. "Here." She tossed a bag with other clothing over to me. "We're leaving soon, so … can't keep everything."

I nodded silently. Now that she'd mentioned it, leaving with the Cullens would be perfect only because they could help me understand this, fight it and I could come back. To my baby.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long does it take until the burning stops? Until the hunger doesn't control you?"

"It never _really _stops. You always have to fight it, but as time goes by you get used to it. But Carlise can't teach everyone how to control it. Some can't. No matter how hard they try."

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

Leah came back into the room looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen her, more alive even though only her … essence still lived. She was breathtaking and she didn't even know it, didn't understand the depth of my love for her, something which I didn't quite understand until it was too late.

The moment she approached me, I stood up awaiting her decision.

"Well?"

"Well nothing … it's over." Leah avoided looking at me, but I could see a hint of regret in her face. She quickly covered it though, hoisting a bag, which I didn't realize that she had been carrying, over her shoulder, her tan shorts molding with her body.

I would die a slow, painful death without her. If she never trusted me again, loved her freely, kissed me openly…

"Are we going or what?" Leah asked to an empty audience who was now hovering around Alice. She'd had a vision and there was going to be a massacre tonight … of all vampires in La Push and Forks. The Cullens were leaving now.

"At least let her say goodbye to her family."

"They'll kill me Jake. Sam hated me as a werewolf, but now I'm not one of them anymore and he wouldn't flinch at the thought of my death. He'd welcome it."

I swallowed a huge wade of nothing, my throat feeling dry, my mind out of ways to keep her here. It was over.

This was it.

I stayed until the minute that the Cullens started out and Leah trailed behind. I let her go as far as I could before calling her name, "Leah!"

She turned around instantly as though she had been waiting for me to finally speak up and say something more. I rushed to her, not having a plan yet, but I couldn't do this with everyone around so I took her inside. I just had to kiss her one more time.

The coldness of her lips was … unfamiliar, but the way she responded to me hadn't changed. I didn't know I had been looking for when I did it, but Leah couldn't hide it anymore than I could. She kissed me back forcefully, lacing her hands in mine, almost as if she wanted to push me away. I wouldn't let go.

I felt Leah's thighs so familiar on the sides of my body and I rested on her on the nearest table, removing that maroon top that looked so beautiful on her. I had to have her one more time. Leah didn't pull away as I undid each button until her only piece of clothing was a bra that I was dying to get off. We didn't have time. I knew that.

I pushed myself into Leah one last time, feeling every part of her, feeding on the intensity so much that I was going hard. Too hard. Her fingernails digging into my back only enticed me more. I kissed her wildly, moaning and not caring who heard or saw.

I felt her pleasure as both of us succumbed to what had brought us together in the first place. Sex. It was quick, but beautiful. Rough. Passionate. Everything that it should be.

Leah was breathing heavily even when it was over, watching me get dressed and making comments in her head, no doubt, trying to erase me from her mind, but she didn't say anything. She pressed her lips together, trying to hold it all in.

I was no longer privy to what she was thinking, but I knew 'Round Two' was on my mind. I wanted to dominate her again so badly that it hurt.

"Don't go." I begged desperately. Leah responded with a kiss filled with so much passion that it reinforced my idea of laying her out on the table, spreading her legs and—

"We've got to go." I heard one of the Cullens say outside.

Leah smirked at me, controlling me with her lips once again. This time, our kisses were too short, interrupted by the reality that was in front of us. If she was going to make it, be okay, Leah had to be with the Cullens and I wouldn't know where to find her.

"I love you." I whispered once more, my forehead pressed against hers, my hands reluctantly leaving the insides of her shirt to meet with her face. I seemed to think somehow, like most people, that saying those three words would change everything, that somehow they were magic. If I told her enough and believed it, everything would be okay.

That's not the way it happened.

But I did have one last thing that I could do, one thing that I had to do now that I knew it was real. It was true. Our love could survive anything.

Keeping her eyes locked with mine, she couldn't fight it. I couldn't fight it or control it, but I knew what it was when I felt it. An imprint.

The forces that bound us together were too strong and when it was over, I felt like a train had just hit me. It was that powerful, but I didn't feel any pain. Only euphoria.

"Are you coming or not?" It was Rosalie who yelled this out impatiently, walking into the house.

"He imprinted." Edward announced as the others just watched, or so I assumed. I hadn't taken my eyes off of Leah. I kissed her softly, our bodies so close that I could feel how much she wanted me again. I wanted her too.

"There's no way we'll ever be able to get rid of him now." Edward continued in the background.

"Why did you do that?" Leah finally spoke, her eyes looking more alive than I'd seen since her rebirth.

"It was both of us."

"One of us has to stay back with the baby. Protect it. I can't do it and you just made it harder."

"I think he'll be alright … He's with your mom right now and if we hurry-"

"We're running out of time." Alice intervened and I knew it was serious. We couldn't have this conversation now.

"We'll come back for him one day." I promised, releasing Leah so that I only held onto her with one hand.

"Him?" Her eyes were full of sorrow, and if she could, I knew she would've cried then and there. I had forgotten that she never met the baby. "Two years and then we'll come back." She agreed as I nodded, still holding on her hand so that she wouldn't change her mind and leave me. I was so afraid that Leah would wake up and see how perfect she was and how imperfect I was. "Ready?" She wondered, looking at me with so much … trust.

I knew that was hard for her.

"We'll come back and get the baby and get Sam."

"But first we'll finally get married."

"You still want to be with me?"

"Forever."

* * *

(A/N: Let me just say I really, really, really hate writing happy endings because they're so BORING. But, I promised an alternate ending and after drawing it out, I finally resolved it for you. Please review and give me ideas for a new Jeah fic. I'm in the market for more interesting ideas. Besides this one, _After All I'm Just the Mother of Your Child_, is my only other Leah-Jacob thing. Luv. Reviews. Happiness. –NL)


End file.
